


Untitled Tokyo Mew Mew

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Bathtub Sex, Cheating, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Molestation, NO rape, New love, Oral Sex, Orgy, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shocking Truth, Shower Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Truth, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Masaya cheats on Ichigo with her best friends.She runs into & seeks comfort in the last person she thought she ever would—Kish.Slowly her world starts to turn as she falls in love with the one person she swore she would never fall for.Ryou is now twenty-one and is finally over Ichigo.He is now in love with one of the newer mew mews.The only problem is that she’s only fifteen.
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Fujiwara Zakuro, Akasaka Keiichirou/Nami (OC), Fong Pudding/Tart, Hideyo (OC)/Nashi (OC), Hikaru (OC)/Kurumi (OC), Ken (OC)/Keki (OC), Meguro Tasuku/Shirayuki Berry, Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Niko (OC)/Momo (OC), Shirogane Ryou/Miki (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

  * Kish-22 x Ichigo-21
  * Ryou-24 x Miki-15
  * Keiichiro-32 x Nami-26
  * Zakuro-23 x Mint-21
  * Pie-26 x Lettuce-22
  * Tart-18 x Pudding-18
  * Tasuku-20 x Berry-20
  * Ken-19 x Keki-18
  * Hideyo-16 x Nashi-16
  * Hikaru-16 x Kurumi-16
  * Niko-20 x Momo-15

* * *




“Ichigo, what’s wrong?” A young girl with long, wavy magenta-colored hair, reaching her upper back and light blue eyes, asked, concerned as Ichigo stopped in front of her, out of breath with tears in her eyes.

“Miki, what are you doing out so late?” Ichigo asked, looking at the girl.

“I wanted to swing. What are you doing out this late? What’s wrong? I thought you were supposed to be seeing Masaya this evening.” Miki questioned, concerned.

“He cheated on me… I’m sorry, Miki; I have to get going. You should get home; there’s still that rapist at large. I’ll see you later.” Ichigo answered and then sternly warned.

“Ok…” Miki softly said, getting off the swing.

“But if there’s a rapist out there, Ichigo shouldn’t be out either—especially if she’s so upset that she’s crying so much that she can’t see much. I’ve got to help her and make she’s safe. Ow!” Miki determinedly said before running into something—or rather someone.

“What’s wrong with my kitten?” Kish demanded, looking at the girl on the ground.

“Oh, Mr. Kish. What are you doing out this late?” Miki asked, confused.

“What are you doing out this late? Are you hiding from your abusive parents again?” Kish asked, looking at the shocked girl in front of him.

“Wh-what? Ho-how?” Miki stuttered, confused, becoming upset.

“Don’t cry! I know because I’ve seen your mother smack you around—and that man who calls himself your father do unmentionable things. Stop crying!” Kish calmly explained before freaking out; he hated seeing girls cry.

“You haven’t told anyone else, have you?” Miki softly asked, holding her hands in front of her chest.

“No, I haven’t told anyone…” Kish started, only to be interrupted.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you? Please. Please don’t tell anyone.” Miki desperately pleaded with Kish.

“I don’t know why you wouldn’t tell anybody. But it’s not any of my business. Fine, I won’t say anything—if you tell me what’s wrong with my kitten.” Kish seriously said before once again asking—well, this time more demanding, looking at Miki.

“She was supposed to see Masaya earlier. She said he cheated on her—but not with who. She ran away, crying. She told me to go home because there’s a rapist out there. But she shouldn’t be out here either because she’s very upset and is being blinded by her tears.” Miki explained.

“Ok. Come on.” Kish said in a bored tone.

“What?” Miki asked, confused.

“Kitten would kill me if I left you out here with some psycho out there. You can’t fight like the others. So come on.” Kish said a little more forcibly, picking her up; he then teleported them to the café.

“Why are we here?” Miki asked, confused.

“What’s going on out here? Kish? What are you doing here?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked, walking out of the kitchen.

“Here; talk to them—or at least one of them.” Kish sternly ordered.

“Tell us what?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked.

“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone.” Miki cried, looking at Kish.

“And I’m not. But you will. Bye.” Kish said before orbing out to find Ichigo.

It didn’t take him long; he found her in the woods.

Ichigo had tripped over and caught her ankle on a branch, tweaking it a little.

“Kitten?” Kish asked, concerned, kneeling in front of her.

“What do you want?” Ichigo questioned, struggling to get her ankle free.

“I want to help you. I ran into the little kitten; she said you were very upset because that goody two shoes cheated on you. Even if you don’t return my feelings; I want to let you know: your too good for him; he’s not good enough for you. And whoever that wannabe slut is, she’s nothing but sloppy seconds.” Kish answered, being serious; he made Ichigo smile a little—for a second.

“He cheated on me with Miwa _and_ Moe.” Ichigo answered with a sniffle.

“Aren’t they supposed to be your best friends? I thought they were the ones to push you into dating that jack ass.” Kish stated, shocked.

“They were—they did. Turns out Miwa was just doing it to get with him herself. And as for Moe… She’s claiming pure pressure to have a threesome with him and Miwa. I’m so stupid… He’s been seeing Miwa since we got back from England.” Ichigo sadly answered and then stated before crying her eyes out.

“Kitten, you’re not stupid. You were in love. It happens to the best of us. You learn and then move on.” Kish seriously said.

“But you haven’t…” Ichigo started.

“No, but I love you—and I always will—despite if you love me back or not.” Kish answered, looking directly at her.

“Kish… Wait. What about Miki? Is she ok? Did she get home ok?” Ichigo asked, panicking.

“Kitten, relax. The little kitten is just fine; I dropped her off at the café so she could talk to Blondie or the baker so she could talk to someone.” Kish calmly explained, trying to keep her from hurting her ankle any more than it already is.

“What? What’s going on?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kish.

“Personal stuff. I promised I wouldn’t say anything. Now, hold still.” Kish replied before gently taking her ankle, pulling it from the branch.

“Thanks.” Ichigo softly said.

“No problem. Do you need a lift home?” Kish asked, looking at Ichigo, who could barely stand.

“Yeah. I live…” Ichigo started but was interrupted by Kish just picking her up.

“I know where you live. Yes, I still watch you from time to time. No, not all the time. Just sometimes. I know you’re probably not willing to get into a relationship right now—or with me at all. But if you’d be willing to get me a chance, I’ll do everything to make you happy. And I would never cheat on you.” Kish thoughtfully stated, teleporting them to her apartment.

“I’ll think about it.” Ichigo said as Kish set her on her bed.

“Thanks.” Kish said, stepping backward, ready to leave.

“Wait. Kish—please stay.” Ichigo said, shocking not only Kish but herself as well.

“Are you sure?” Kish asked, trying not to smile.

“Yes, I’m sure. Please stay.” Ichigo honestly replied.

“Of course, I’ll stay.” Kish said, standing in front of her.

“Follow me.” Ichigo said as she got up and slowly waddled to her living area. 

“Are you ok? Are you in a lot of pain?” Kish asked, concerned.

“I’ll be fine. I just have to carefully get around for a few days. At least I have the next three days off.” Ichigo said as she sat on the couch—two cushions away from Kish.

He was happy either way; she wasn’t pushing him away.

“So—the little kitten really likes Blondie.” Kish mentioned, watching whatever Ichigo put on the television.

“Yes, I know; she has for the past year or so. He likes her as well.” Ichigo replied.

“Why don’t they say anything?” Kish asked, slightly confused; he knew Miki was shy, but still…

“She’s painfully shy—and he’s stubborn. The main reason they don’t say anything, though, is the age difference; they are nine years apart. She’s also not that strong and is so afraid of being a burden. She often wonders why she got any kind of endangered animal DNA when she can’t transform like the rest of us. She’s also sick often… What? What’s that look for?” Ichigo explained before asking after seeing a particular look cross Kish’s face.

“I promised her I wouldn’t say anything. She’s already upset that I left her at the café, making her tell them—at least one of them what’s going on.” Kish answered, looking at Ichigo.

“Now you have to tell me.” Ichigo demanded, giving Kish “the look.” 

“I’ll only tell you if you let take you out on at least one date—in a few weeks to a month.” Kish replied, looking directly at her.

“Fine…” Ichigo agreed, looking at Kish.

Part of her just wanted information. But another part of her wanted to go on a date with Kish…


	2. Chapter 2

“What?!” Ichigo screamed, hurting Kish’s ears in the process.

“Yep.” Kish replied, picking at his ears.

“How long have you known?” Ichigo demanded, standing up.

“A few weeks.” Kish answered, looking at a very angry Ichigo.

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?!” Ichigo yelled, demanding answers.

“Well—I’ll tell you what I told her: it was none of my business; it’s not my place to say. Besides, I figured she’d tell someone. But then again… I don’t know how long her mother’s been beating the crap out her—or how long “Daddy’s” been molesting her.” Kish explained and then mentally kicked himself.

“Oh, Hell no! Not only is she being beaten; she’s being raped?!” Ichigo screamed, blowing things out of proportion.

“I didn’t say that… I said that her dad’s been molesting her; he’s yet to rape her. She’s still a virgin; I can smell it on her. What are you doing?” Kish very clearly stated and then asked, confused as Ichigo stood up and started walking away.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to find Miki.” Ichigo snapped back.

“Well—to me, you look like a gnome trying to drag something across the floor.” Kish replied.

“Screw you…” Ichigo mumbled.

“I’d love to—but you don’t wanna do that yet; we haven’t even had a proper date. But in all seriousness, you’ll never make it to the café in your condition. Well, I’m sure you would—after an hour or so… Let me help you—and then I’ll take you to the little kitten. Ok?” Kish sincerely offered, looking at Ichigo.

“Fine…” Ichigo sighed, waddling back to the couch.

Kish had her sit down and put her foot up; he then tightly wrapped her ankle with a bandage wrap, but it wasn't too tight that it cut off circulation.

“Ok… Up we go. How does that feel?” Kish spoke, helping Ichigo before asking.

“Better. Thanks. Now, let’s go. Take me to the café.” Ichigo ordered, determined, looking at Kish.

“Ok… But if she gets mad at me, it’s your fault, and I’m gonna tell her you twisted my arm behind my back to get answers.” Kish stated, looking at Ichigo.

“Don’t worry about that; I’ll take care of it.” Ichigo told Kish before grabbing hold of his arm.

“Let’s go.” Kish happily instructed; she was voluntarily holding him.

“Where is she?!” Ichigo yelled throughout the café.

“Jesus, Ichigo. What are you doing here?” Ryou asked, annoyed, walking downstairs while Keiichiro came out of the lounge.

“Is everything ok?” Keiichiro asked, concerned—especially when he saw a concerned look on Ichigo’s face.

“Where is she?” Ichigo demanded, looking at the two men.

“Where is who?” Ryou and Keiichiro asked, looking at her.

“Miki. Kish said he brought her here to talk to you. Did she talk to either of you?” Ichigo answered, trying to calm down before asking.

“Yeah, we talked; she told us what was bothering her.” Keiichiro replied.

“Good… Where is she? Upstairs?” Ichigo asked, waddling to the stairs.

“No. She’s not here; her dad picked her up about five minutes ago.” Ryou stated.

“WHAT?! And you let her go with him?!” Ichigo screamed.

“Yeah… Why wouldn’t we?” Ryou asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, boy…” Kish sighed, looking at the ceiling with his hand on his face.

“Why wouldn’t you? You talked to her, didn’t you? How could you just let her leave with him?!” Ichigo screamed.

“Kitten calm down for a second. I don’t think she told them…” Kish sighed.

“Told us what?” Ryou asked, becoming agitated.

“First answer us this: what did she talk to you about?” Kish asked, looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“She said she was stressed out. She doesn’t understand why she has animal DNA infused with her DNA when can’t transform and fight like Ichigo and the other girls. She’s frustrated because she’s not strong or healthy enough to help—even just a little. She apologized for dropping three cakes today. That’s about it.” Keiichiro calmly answered.

“Satisfied? Can I go to bed now?” Ryou asked, annoyed.

“NO!!” Ichigo screamed, going into a squatting position.

“Ichigo, are you alright?” Keiichiro asked, concerned.

“The little kitten lied. Well, I guess I shouldn’t say she lied… What I should say, is that she stepped around it all.” Kish stated as Ichigo sat there, rocking back and forth out of anger; it was better than punching something or someone.

“What the hell does that mean? Will somebody just tell us what’s going on?!” Ryou snapped, finally having enough of the runaround.

“She’s being abused at home!” Ichigo yelled, standing up.

“What are you talking about? I’ve met both her parents—and I’ve looked them up online; they’re good people. She donates to a lot of different organizations—one being the fight against domestic violence and abuse. And he works at a rape crisis center.” Ryou stated.

“It’s a ruse…” Kish mumbled, annoyed; Ryou was calling  _ his _ kitten a liar.

“Excuse me?” Ryou asked, turning around—again.

“Ryou, please stay calm.” Keiichiro pleaded.

“It’s a ruse. They probably do it to throw suspicion off of them. I’ll tell you what I told Kitten and Little Kitten: it was none of my business and I figured she’d be smart enough to tell somebody about what was going on. A few weeks ago, I stumbled upon where she lives while looking for Tart. I’ll tell you, there’s nothing I can do for her because I can’t just burst into her home and start yelling at these people. But a few weeks ago, I saw her mother slap her. No big deal, maybe she mouthed off or something. Went by again, and she slapped her again. It took a few times and days of passing by because there’s a park Tart likes to go to, that her mother was smacking her around—and screaming at her. There’s usually a lot of screaming. Also that man…” Kish explained, but all of a sudden stopped in mid-sentence.

“Kish—what’s wrong?” Ichigo asked, concerned.

“You said there’s a rapist on the loose?” Kish asked, looking at Ichigo.

“Yeah. What does that have to do with Miki?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“Do you know what the victims look like?” Kish asked, looking at Ichigo.

“No; but I’m sure you can look them up online. Why?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“Can we get online?” Kish asked right away.

“Follow us.” Ryou instructed, leading the way.

“Are you going to me what’s going on?” Ichigo asked, looking at Kish as Ryou got the internet up on the computer.

“I have a hunch. I think I know why Daddy hasn’t raped her yet… Oh, yeah; I also saw Little Kitten’s dad touching her in all sorts of places a father shouldn’t be touching.” Kish stated as he waited.

“Kish—what’s goi— Oh, my God.” Ichigo started asking before the six rape victims came up on the screen.

All the girls had long magenta-colored hair and light blue eyes—some with wavy, curly, or straight hair. Some of them even had similar facial features as Miki.

“I was right. Daddy hasn’t been raping Little Kitten because he’s been raping other girls that look like her. Her dad is the rapist going around. He can’t rape her because she’s his flesh and blood—and most likely isn’t into incest.” Kish stated, looking at the screen.

“Damnit! Why didn’t I see this?!” Ryou yelled, slamming his fist down on his computer desk.

“You’re not the only one; I don’t think any of the girls knew. I know I didn’t until Kish told me.” Ichigo seriously replied.

“Why the hell didn’t you  _ say _ anything?! This all could’ve been prevented if you said something. I don’t give a damn about it not being your business!  _ You _ passed by her house!  _ You _ saw what they were doing to her and knew it was wrong, but you did nothing! I understand that you can’t just burst in there because of what you are and everything, but you could’ve gotten evidence and gave it one of the girls or us! I don’t care if she gets mad or upset that anyone knows! I don’t care if she gets mad at any of us as long as she’s safe! All that matters is her and the other girls are in safe environments! Jesus, Kish; use your damn brain! Her father has a type—his own daughter. He may have been raping other girls who look like her because he doesn’t believe in incest or whatever! But men like him can’t hold out for long! Men like him won’t be able to control their urges and he will go have his desired prey! God—and I let her go with him!” Ryou yelled, beyond pissed off; he really was madly in love with Miki.

“Ryou, you didn’t know; Miki never once said anything. Her parents probably threatened her. And they’re smart; they know how to do enough damage to not leave evidence. How are any of us supposed to know? She comes in wearing normal clothing that shoes off her arms and legs. She never wears sunglasses and never has any bruising on her face. She wears very little makeup because it agitates her. I think I saw a bruise on her shoulder once and she said she tripped. And because of how she is, it was so easy to believe. Miki’s not exactly the most agile—despite having cat DNA in her. Her dad most likely works at a rape crisis center—the only rape crisis center in the area to keep his victims quiet. Yes, Kish should’ve said something—and I’m angry about him not as well. But standing here, yelling at him isn’t going to do anything; it’s not going to get Miki back and get her to safety. Now, can we go try to find her?” Ichigo calmly explained, looking at Ryou.

“You bet we’re going get her back.” Ryou declared, getting ready to head out.

“It doesn’t help that’s dumber that a bag of bricks…” Kish mumbled.

“Excuse me?!” Ichigo snapped, looking at Kish.

“I’m not trying to be mean. I like Little Kitten—I really do, but she’s about as dimwitted as dog trying to catch a something that hasn’t been thrown. You know—when the owner is playing fetch or whatever? She’s not exactly the brightest crayon in the box and the elevator doesn’t go all the way to the top. But all in all, she’s a great girl. She’s very kind and caring; she’s just not all that smart. I’m sorry.” Kish explained and apologized.

For the most part, Kish was just trying to egg Ryou on. However, he wasn’t lying about Miki not being the brightest bulb in the bunch.

“You take that back!” Ryou exclaimed, grabbing Kish by the shirt, and pushed him against a wall.

“No.” Kish replied with a smirk before slipping away from Ryou’s grasp.

“That’s enough! You two can finish whatever this after we find Miki! And when we do find Miki, you, Ryou are going to tell her just how you feel about her—that you love her.” Ichigo snapped before ordering.

“Excuse me?” Ryou asked, shocked.

“Tell Miki that you love her already. We all know you love her. Well, except for her herself; Miki’s probably the only who doesn’t see it. But she sure as hell feels it.” Ichigo clearly told Ryou.

“What the hell does that mean?” Ryou asked, annoyed and confused.

“You know—for a smart guy; you sure are dumb. It’s plain to see. In fact, it’s so painfully obvious; Miki likes you just as much as you love her. Don’t even try. Let me speak because I’m not done. I don’t know what your excuse is because you really don’t have one; you’re just too damn stubborn. Age is just a damn number. And she’s fifteen; she’s old enough to give consent. Just tell her because she’s too damn shy to say anything to you first! You always wonder if she’s afraid of you because she always looks away when you try to talk to her—or she never talks to you. She’s not afraid of you; she’s afraid of you rejecting her. That, and she doesn’t know how to talk to you—guys in general. Guess we know why now… The only guy I know that she’s comfortable enough to talk to is Keiichiro. You have to approach her first. Think about that. And if you ever tell her I told you any of this, I’ll personally make it my mission to make your life miserable. Now if you excuse me; I’m going to save my sister.” Ichigo sternly explained and then ordered Ryou before leaving—Kish following closely behind.

If it weren’t for the fact that Ryou knew Miki was in trouble, he’d be standing, frozen in place, in shock, trying to wrap his head around everything he just learned.

“Keiichiro call the police and explain what’s going on. See you after a while!” Ryou instructed before running after Ichigo and Kish to find Miki…


End file.
